For You until the End
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: C'était le dernier jour de l'InterHigh, et Arakita pensait à beaucoup de choses, mais surtout à "lui"... OS.


Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous :D !

J'ai fini la série ainsi que les films il y a quelques semaines, et me voilà donc toute fraîchement débarquée dans ce fandom ! Ce premier OS est écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, sur le toisième thème « Fin », à faire en une heure... J'ai manqué de crier à tue-tête lorsque l'idée m'est venue, tant je trouvais ce thème parfait XD. Mais bref, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent à Watanabe Wataru, nullement à moi, je n'en fais usage que dans un cadre de divertissement et à but non-lucratif (non non, les reviews ne sont pas payantes uwu)._

* * *

 _For You, until the End_

* * *

C'était l'effervescence dans le camp de départ, les organisateurs faisaient le tour des lieux et des installations pour être sûrs qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, le public commençait à s'amasser sur la ligne de départ. Tandis que dans les tentes, la tension commençait à monter.

C'était le dernier jour, celui où il fallait tout donner, au bout duquel le vainqueur ultime serait désigné. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Finissant sa bouteille de Bepsi, Arakita se baissa pour arranger ses chaussures avant de se mettre à râler contre la chaleur.

« Arakita-san, tu te sens bien ? »

« Aah ? » Râla le nommé en réponse.

Izumida, qui avait posé la question, manqua de regretter ses paroles, au regard que lui lança son aîné, mais il se calma lorsqu'il le détourna et déclara.

« Évidemment que ça va ! Je pète la forme ! » Rassuré, le deuxième année rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. Yasutomo s'apprêtait à le suivre mais s'arrêta au moment de franchir l'entrée de la tente blanche. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se rassit, avant de se masser les mains sur le visage.

S'il allait bien, huh ? Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qui allait bien au moment de commencer le dernier jour du dernier interhigh de sa vie ? Il était stressé à mort.

Oui, lui, Arakita Yasutomo, la grande gueule de l'équipe qui n'avait jamais froid auxyeux, qui roulait comme une bête sauvage.

Une bête sauvage, tu parle...

Mais s'il devait dire la vérité, il ne se sentait pas stressé pour tout ça. À vrai dire, il s'en foutait que ce soit son dernier InHigh, ce n'était pas les compétitions qui manquaient, et si on parlait de ses coéquipiers, il n'était pas du genre sentimental, ils n'allaient pas crever ! Il les reverrait bien un jour, lors d'une course quelconque. Non ce n'était vraiment pas ça le problème.

 _« Je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est normal de la part d'un membre de l'équipe d'Hakone. »_

Tss. Elle ne savait vraiment pas être amical, cette fichue tête de pierre...

Être assistant de l'As n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire, mais c'était un poste primordial, et il en avait été chargé. Même s' _il_ ne le lui avait pas clairement dit, _il_ lui faisait confiance pour le mener jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée et faire d'Hakone les vainqueurs indétrônés. La première place était la leur. Elle était celle de leur as. De son as.

Il se souvenait de cette course où _il_ s'était dévoué pour être son assistant, se contentant de la seconde place pour le laisser gagner. _Il_ lui avait par la même fait comprendre l'importance de ce rôle, celui qui depuis, l'incombait. Il se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie de ce sentiment extraordinaire qui l'avait empli au moment où il avait franchi cette ligne, où il avait été le premier, à la franchir, et c'était grâce à _lui_.

 _Il_ ne se doutait probablement pas d'à quel point _il_ était devenu important pour lui ce jour-là. Peut-être même depuis avant, tiens...

Un rire sans joie secoua ses cordes vocales, résonnant mollement sur les murs en toile blanche. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là déjà ? Il ruminait des pensées sans intérêt pour se déprimer juste avant le début de la course où on allait le plus compter sur lui ? Pathétique.

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il voulait se lever, mais ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si toute son énergie le quittait, le laissant amorphe. C'en était presque flippant.

« Arakita. »

Relevant la tête dans un sursaut, il vit Fukutomi, retenant le pan de l'entrée à un bras.

« On t'attend. »

« Aah. J'arrive. »

Malgré son affirmation, le noiraud ne bougea pas un muscle. Fukutomi non plus. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quelques secondes avant que Yasutomo ne lâche le premier, se détournant. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, parfaitement bien. Pars devant, j'ai dis que j'arrivais. »

Toujours aucune réaction, les deux restèrent immobiles. Arakita ne pût s'empêcher d'insulter le blond intérieurement. Que faisait-il à le regarder comme ça ? Ce tekkamen devait se marrer de le voir stresser comme un débutant.

...Non, il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Bon sang il devait avoir chopé un coup de chaleur pour croire son capitaine capable d'une telle méchanceté gratuite.

« Si tu te sens mal je peux appeler un médecin. »

« Ça va aller j't'ai dis...reste juste avec moi. »

Oups. Cette phrase lui avait échappé. Mais il ne voulait juste pas qu'il s'en aille et le laisse seul.

Il avait commencé le cyclisme à seize ans, n'avait aucun don particulier et ne devait son niveau qu'à un entrainement acharné, mais il savait que cela ne suffisait pas pour dépasser leurs adversaires. De tous les membres de l'équipe, il était probablement le moins bon et le moins talentueux. Il avait un putain de doute sur ses capacités là, c'était probablement la seule fois où il avait besoin d'encouragement, vraiment.

Mais il n'en attendait pas de la part de cette tête de pierre. Il était toujours si froid de toute façon.

Pourtant une main se présenta devant lui, ouverte, attendant qu'il la saisisse. Surpris au possible, le brun leva un regard vers son capitaine qui arborait pourtant son expression stoïque habituelle.

« Tu y arrivera. »

...

Lentement, il prit sa main dans la sienne, et se laissa porter par la poigne de fer qui le remit debout.

...C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et Fukutomi l'avait comprit.

Maintenant face à face, Yasutomo se sentit à la fois décontenancé et pris d'un élan inexplicable. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le blond lui fit dos.

« Fuku-chan… ! »

« Allons-y, la course va commencer. »

Il fut tenté de réessayer, d'attirer son attention, de le retenir de sortir de cette tente encore quelques secondes, mais il n'en fit rien. Il finit par soupirer et suivre son capitaine. Il l'avait dit, la course allait commencer. Ils ne pouvaient arriver en retard.

Il ne se doutait probablement pas d'à quel point il était important pour Arakita. Il avait changé sa vie. Et à son tour, lors de cette ultime course, Arakita allait faire de son mieux pour être aussi important aux yeux de Fukutomi.

Il voulait qu'il continue de le complimenter...

' _Tu es déjà bien plus important pour moi que tu ne le crois. Merci pour tout, Yasutomo.'_

Ce jour-là fut la fin de l'InterHigh, la fin de trois ans de dur labeur pour Arakita. _« C'était long mais c'est passé vite ! »_ , se disait-il en souriant. Ces trois années avaient vraiment été amusantes.

' _Merci à toi de m'avoir montré la voie, Fuku-chan.'_

Ce jour-là fut la fin de l'InterHigh, de ses trois années d'entraînement, mais ce n'était que le début d'une vie qu'il se promettait de vivre à fond, comme il avait couru durant ces trois jours.

* * *

Eeeet voilà ! Alors, bien ? Pas bien ? J'adore tout bonnement Arakita, ce personnage est une perle parmis les perles -Shinkai- ! J'espère vraiment l'avoir bien écrit, et puis le FukuAra est quasi-canon pour moi *A* !

J'attends vos impressions ! Ce fandom à l'air un peu vide, il faut le faire revivre !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
